Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre
by Snake of Silver
Summary: Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11 ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persiste. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de Mangemort et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... New Generation
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre

**Auteure:** MWA !

**Rating:** T pour toutes cette saison

**Genre:** Romantique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part DracoxEmma et HarryxGinny

**Résumé:** « Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persiste. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de «Mangemort» et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Alice Malfoy, Carry Potter, Lucie & Lucile & Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont A MOI !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Et bien voilà enfin le prologue de ma nouvelle série qui n'est elle-même que la première partie, mais bon juste avant je vais répondre au deux Reviews que j'ai sur «Pourquoi Moi ?!»

LadyD: Kik'! Tu voulais une suite et bien la voici et en ce qui concerne l'Happy End il faudra que tu attendes encore un bon moment mais bon c'est mieux de laisser durer le suspens non?

Guest: Kikou! Je te remercie pour ta Review et je suis heureuse que mon OS t'es plus en espérant que cette suite ne te déçoit pas.

Je remercie aussi narutoblade, julia uchiwa uzumaki et hagadoe pour m'avoir mis en Follower ou encore Favori.

Je remercie surtout ma bêta qui a corriger ce chapitre, vraiment merci Frisondor!

Bien je vous laisse donc, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Prologue:**** Un regard en avant**

-Père! Mère! Je l'ai enfin!

Je descendis les escaliers en courant, ça y est, j'avais enfin cette lettre entre les mains...

-Alice, un peu de retenue, je te prie.

-Désolé, Père...

Lui, c'est mon père, Draco Angelus Malfoy, médicomage très reconnu dans le milieu et même dans celui de la politique, mais c'est surtout un super père... Sauf quand il est fatigué, à ce moment là il hurle sur tout le monde, et ça semblait un de ces moments...

-Draco, ce n'est pas parce que tu es fatigué, que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur Alice!

-...

Elle, c'est ma mère, Emma Alicia Black, auror sur le terrain spécialisé dans la chasse des créatures magiques hors-la-loi, elle a encore son nom de jeune fille car mes parents ne se sont jamais marié, sans doute à cause de la mort de son frère et l'incarcération de l'autre. Elle est vraiment douce et a toujours été à mes côtés dans les étapes difficiles ainsi que mes choix...

-Alors, qu'elle est cette fameuse lettre?, me demande t-elle en riant.

-C'est celle de Poudlard, je suis admise!

-C'est génial ma chérie, quand veux-tu aller au Chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures?

-Demain?

-Très bien, ton père viendra avec nous, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment Emma, je ne vais pas manquer une telle journée tout de même.

Père me sourit en me serrant dans ces bras. Père a toujours été très tactile, Mère dit que c'est parce qu'il ne peut croire à la chance de m'avoir, elle m'a dit aussi que Père a été traumatisé pendant la guerre et que quelqu'un lui a brisé son cœur, personne n'a voulu me dire qui...

-Je reviens, je vais juste faire de la place dans ma chambre...

-Ranger, serait le meilleur mot, non?

-... Oui, Père.

-Allez, vas-y, on t'appelle pour le dîner.

-Merci Père, à tout à l'heure Mère!

Je montai les escaliers en courant sous le regard attendri des tableaux, quand soudain, quelqu'un m'appela par mon deuxième prénom, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

-Lacie!

-Oh, bonjour Mary!

Elle, c'est Mary la sœur de ma arrière-grand-mère du côté de mon père, Mary Nott.

-Lacie, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, laisse pousser tes cheveux!

-Mais! Je les aime courts!

-Une Lady se doit d'avoir les cheveux longs!

-Père et Mère n'en ont que faire!

-Fais comme bon te semble...

-Oui, j'en ferais ainsi...

Je repris ma marche un peu plus rapidement pour arriver dans ma aile, l'aile Ouest pour être plus précise, les couchers de soleil son magnifiques. Je rentrai donc dans ma chambre, le papier peint été d'un vert pâle, le parquet en bois de pin, le lit à baldaquin était du même bois où, sûr des couvertures en soie noire, trônait ma peluche que Père m'avait acheté pour mes cinq ans, un loup blanc aux yeux gris, l'être le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'allais dans la salle de bain, par la porte de droite, après avoir rangé ma chambre, pour prendre une douche avant de descendre. J'enlevai donc ma robe puis passai sous la douche pour laisser les gouttes tièdes descendre sur mon corps avant de sortir, de me sécher et de mettre une chemise de nuit, me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je suis le portrait de Père en fille, des cheveux courts blond presque blanc, des yeux couleurs mercure avec des paillettes bleues, une peau pâle et un petit nez retroussé hérité tout droit de mes ancêtres Malfoyens. Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, je m'assis au bureau pour écrire une lettre à Lucie et Lucile les prévenants que j'allais au Chemin de Traverse demain, appelai leur hibou qui était resté attendant ma réponse, avant de s'envoler.

-Alice!

-J'arrive!

Aujourd'hui on est le 20 juillet et demain j'aurais enfin ma baguette...

**OoOoOoO**

Le chapitre 1 sera poster la semaine prochaine jusque là envoyer des Reviews:)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre

**Auteure:** MWA !

**Rating:** T pour toutes cette saison

**Genre:** Romantique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part DracoxEmma et HarryxGinny

**Résumé:** « Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persiste. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de «Mangemort» et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Alice Malfoy, Carry Potter, Lucie & Lucile & Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont A MOI !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 1. Je remercie encore ma bêta qui a corriger ce chapitre, merci Frisondor!

Bien je vous laisse donc, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1: Je la hais**

-Bien, alors on transplane?

-Oh, oui!

Je pris le bras que mon père me proposa et on transplana avec Mère juste devant le mur qui sépare le Chemin de Traverse du Chaudron Baveur, il l'ouvrit en touchant des pierres précises dans un ordre tout aussi précis et là, sous nos yeux, le Chemin de Traverse se dévoila. Il y avait un monde fou, dans la rue, qui achetait leurs fournitures scolaires, il était prévu de rejoindre la famille Gaunt au Trois Balais après l'achat de toutes les fournitures. On commença donc par l'achat des livres dans la boutique de Fleury & Bott où je pris aussi le livre sur les «antivenins asiatique» , puis on passa à la boutique de potions pour prendre le matériel demandé en même temps que Père rachetait des ingrédients pour lui, on passa ensuite chez Mme Guipure où nous fîmes une rencontre assez... ennuyante.

-Oh, bonjour Mr Malfoy, Mme Black et Miss Malfoy

-Bonjour Mme Guipure, ça serait pour les robes d' Alice.

-Évidemment, une future élèves est entrain de se faire prendre ses mesures, si Miss Malfoy veut bien monter sur le tabouret... Merci.

Alors que je venais de me positionner, le côté droit en direction de mes parents et le dos en face de la personne se faisant prendre ses mesures, j'entendis une personne parler à Père et je ne pût m'empêcher de suivre la conversation...

-Eh, Malfoy!

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi impoli, Potter.

-Toi non plus, Malfoy... Oh, tu te rappelles de Ginny, n'est-ce pas?

-Une Weasley...

-Mais je ne connaît la personne se tenant à ton bras, vous êtes?

-Emma Black, la petite-soeur de Régulus Black.

-Oh, donc celle de Sirius...

-Je ne vois pas qui c'est...

-Oh je vois, la femme de Malfoy...

-La compagne.

-Que fais-tu ici, Potter?

-Je suis là pour les robes de ma fille et...

-Miss Malfoy...

-Ah, euh, oui?

-Je vous disais que vous pouviez y aller et que les robes seront livrées demain.

-Très bien, merci.

Je me déplaçai jusqu'à mes parents pour les interrompre quand je vis l'autre cliente passer devant moi et se positionner à côté du couple Potter tout en me défiant de son regard empli de haine, c'était la première fois qu'on me regardait comme ça, je me dépêchai un peu plus puis tirai sur la manche de Père qui s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une insulte, il me sourit, me prit la main et nous sortîmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, on était au Trois Balais buvant une bierre au beurre avec la meilleure amie de Père, Gwendolyne Gaunt, et ses filles Lucie et Lucile Gaunt qui sont jumelles et mes meilleures amies, se ressemblant autant que le feu et la glace... Lucie s'intéresse, comme moi, à la magie noire alors que Lucile préfère le Quidditch.

Mais, même ici, je ne pouvais enlever ce regard rempli de haine que m'avait lancé la fille d' Harry et Ginny Potter, son regard semblait me lancer des flèches en plein cœur.

Une seule pensée tournait et retournait dans ma tête...

Je la haïs.

**A suivre...**

**OoOoOoO**

Voilà le chapitre 1 sortit, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews sur mon OS ainsi que mes followers à qui j'espère ce chapitre plaira.

A la semaine prochaine pour la sorite du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre

**Auteure:** MWA !

**Rating:** T pour toute cette saison

**Genre:** Romantique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part DracoxEmma et HarryxGinny

**Résumé:** « Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persistes. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de «Mangemort» et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Alice Malfoy, Carry Potter, Lucie & Lucile & Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont A MOI !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 2. Je remercie encore ma bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre, merci Nouchka!

Bien je vous laisse donc, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2: Chez moi ?**

-Et tu m'envoies un hibou toutes les semaines sans erreur, n'oublies pas de mettre ta cape quand tu sors, le temps se rafraîchit vite, et...

-Arrête de la couver comme ça, et puis rassure-toi, je serais avec elle.

-Tu as raison Draco... C'est toi qui doit pas oublier de m'envoyer un hibou chaque semaine et par Merlin met ta cape...

Je riais sous cape en voyant ma mère donner les conseilles qu'elle m'avait donné plutôt à mon père. Je suis enfin arriver devant ce train légendaire qui m'emmènera pour la première fois à Poudlard. Père sera avec moi car il a tout simplement mis sa carrière de Médicomage en pause pour devenir professeur d'une nouvelle option qui s'est créée pour les 3e année, «Cours sur la Magie Noire» le CMN. Personnellement, je pense prendre cette option quand je serais en 3e année. L'horloge sonne 11h, tout le monde dans le train après une dernière étreinte, je rejoins Lucie qui nous a gardé un wagon, même si elle se moque de moi à propos de ma mère.

Le voyage se passe tranquillement, Lucie et moi parlont de politique tout en mangeant des friandises achetés au chariot qui est passé il y a plus d'une heure, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe de personne dont un qui était déjà répartis à Gryffondor et une autre à Serdaigle. Celui portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor était tellement beau, je ne pouvais enlever mon regard de lui et de...ses cheveux. Rose pour être plus précis. J'étais comme dans une bulle jusqu'à ce que je rencontre SON regard à cette fille de Potter. Je vérifia que mon masque était bien en place pour leur faire face.

Je pense que nous allons laisser Alice ici pour le moment et nous intéresser plutôt à deux garçons qui traînaient leurs bagages derrière eux en cherchant un wagon de libre, ses garçons étaient blond blé, l'un avait les yeux jaune et l'autre les avaient rose, la seule différence qu'on pouvait leur trouver en un seul regard. Bien que celui aux yeux jaune semblait encré à la réalité son jumeau, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient, des jumeaux, était plus dans la lune. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, ils trouvèrent un grand groupe d'élèves à l'entrée d'un compartiment mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient que le groupe fit demi-tour, ils s'avancèrent donc jusqu'à ce wagon et ouvrirent la porte.

Alors que nous suivons nos jumeaux, la dispute, qu'avait eu Carry et Alice, avait été violente et quand le groupe de Carry fit demi-tour, Alice claqua la porte et alla se rasseoir dans son siège tout en prenant le livre qu'elle avait prise avec pour lire, «Frère de sang: Ma vie chez les vampires» et que la porte se rouvrit encore une fois, une insulte bien poignante sur le bout de la langue mais qui ne sortit jamais en tombant dans des yeux jaune...

-Bonjour, désolé, mais est-ce que ces deux places sont libres?, demanda celui aux yeux jaunes

-Oui, répondit Alice, vous pouvez vous installer.

-Merci, dit cette fois-ci celui aux yeux rose.

-Mon nom est Lysander Scamander, informa celui aux yeux jaune, et lui c'est mon jumeau, Lorcan,

-Enchanté, moi c'est Lucie Gaunt et elle c'est Alice Malfoy, indiqua pour moi Lucie,

-Alice Malfoy? La fille de Draco Malfoy?, interrogea Lysander,

-Oui,

-Mon dieu, il est hyper connu dans la médecine, c'est lui qui m'a soigné quand mon stupide frère m'avait lancé un sort par erreur et en plus mal prononcé, il est vraiment rapide et efficace,

-Je suis ravis qu'il t'est fait une si bonne impression,

Et on continua à parler, Lysander s'intéresse à tout ce qui touche aux Ténèbres pendant que Lorcan lui s'intéresse aux plantes, je me suis beaucoup liée avec Lysan' et Lorca' me fait vraiment rire et sans même le remarquer on arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il était 20h40. N'ayant pas enlever ma cape je les attendis et on descendu ensemble jusqu'à un géant qui dit se prénommer Hagrid.

On pris place dans des barques encore une fois ensemble et on traversa un lac tout en discutant mais quand le château se dressa devant on se tut et on le regarda avec admiration. Quand on descendu des barques ,on monta directement un escalier avant de se retrouver devant Hermione Weasley.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre Maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les Maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur... J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. **(ES7)**

Je reviendrez vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence...

Tout le monde parla tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, quand Madame Weasley, la sous-directrice, revint et nous dit que tout était près et qu'on pouvait avancer.

La grande salle était... Grande. Quatre tables étaient placées avec autour tous les élèves de chacune d'entre elle ça fait bizarre de se dire que bientôt on sera assis à une d'entre elles, quand je regarda en face de moi je tomba directement dans les mêmes yeux que moi, faisant un léger sourire pour lui dire que tout va bien et on se retrouva tous arrêté devant une estrade où était placé un tabouret et dessus un chapeau qui se mit à chanter.

-**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.**

**Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**

**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.**

**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**

**Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**

**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !** (ES7)

Et tous les élèves applaudirent à la fin de cette chanson, Weasley souleva le chapeau et ouvrit un parchemin avant de parler.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserais alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit dans votre maison, Abbot, Elsa

-**Poufsouffle!**

-Bones, Elisa

-**Poufsouffle**

-Brocklehurst, Madison

-**Serdaigle**

-Corner, Nicolas

-**Poufsouffle**

-Cornfoot, Dylan

-**Gryffondor**

-Entwhistle, Kyan

-**Serdaigle**

-Finch-Fletchley, Maxime

-**Serdaigle**

-Finnigan, Marianne

-**Gryffondor**

-Gaunt, Lucie

-**Serdaigle!**

-Gaunt, Lucile

-**Serdaigle!**

-Greengrass, Ryan

-**Serpentard**

-Li, Yuky

-**Serpentard**

-Londubat, Bella

-**Gryffondor**

-Malfoy, Alice

Je m'avança à pas modéré vers le tabouret avant de me retourner et m'asseoir la tête haute, le Choixpeau se posant délicatement sur ma tête.

-**Hum, une Malfoy, le choix est déjà tout fait bien que je t'aurais bien vu aussi assis à la table des Gryffondor, tu as du courage et de l'amitié à revendre, mais pour t'aider je préfère t'envoyer à... Serpentard!**

Je me leva quand le Choixpeau fut enlever de ma tête sous les applaudissements de ma table et ceux de mon père et me dirigea vers une place vide de ma table à côté des deux premiers arrivant et en attendant les autres élèves.

-Nott, Lisa

-**Serpentard!**

Elle se dirigea vers moi tout en s'asseyant en face et me faisant un grand sourire.

-Potter, Carry

-**Gryffondor!**

-Scamander, Lorcan

-**Serdaigle!**

-Scamander, Lysander

-**Serpentard!**

J'applaudissais tellement fort que je m'en faisais mal aux mains et lui s'assit à côté de moi en me lançant un sourire moqueur avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je rougis instinctivement sous son regard rieur.

-Thomas, Lyrba

-**Gryffondor!**

-Weasley, Hugo

-**Gryffondor!**

-Zabini, Marc

**-Poufsouffle!**

Tout le monde applaudissait quand la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, se leva avec son verre à la main et commença à parler.

-Je tiens déjà à vous souhaitez une bonne rentrée dans cette école et à vous rappelez ou alors vous informez de certaines règles, les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt... D'autre part notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappelez que l'accès du couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit à moins que vous ne préfériez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance... Mais j'aimerais aussi vous présentez les nouveaux professeurs que nous accueillons cette année, bien que certains ont déjà enseigné dans cette école.

Babbling qui est le professeur d'études des runes; Bibine qui est le professeur de vol et arbitre de Quidditch; Binns qui est le professeur d'histoire de la magie; Burbage qui est le professeur d'étude des Moldus; Chourave, professeur de botanique et directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle; Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges et directeur de la Maison Serdaigle; Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et gardien des Clés et des Lieux; Pince, la Bibliothécaire; Pomfresh, l'Infirmière; Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie; Slughorn, professeur de potions; Trelawney, professeur de divination; Vector, professeur d'arithmancie, et maintenant je vous présente les trois nouveaux professeurs de cette année.

Weasley Hermione qui sera votre professeur de métamorphose, qui est aussi la directrice adjointe ainsi que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor,

Malfoy Draco sera votre professeur de Cours sur la Magie Noire (CMN) ainsi que le directeur de la maison Serpentard,

Nott Théodore sera votre professeur des Connaissances des Créatures Magiques (CCM),

Bien maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, je vous invite à manger.

Elle tapa dans ces mains et toutes les tables furent recouverte de nourriture. On discuta beaucoup, tout en mangeant de cette première année qu'on allait passer ici. Il devait être vers les 22h10 quand la directrice se releva et nous indiqua de se lever et de suivre le Préfet de notre maison, ce qu'on fit sans protester. Quand on passa les portes, nous nous dirigions vers les sous-sols alors que les autres allaient en direction des tours. On arriva devant un mur vierge et le Préfet, le frère ainé de Lisa, Enzo Nott, prononça à haute voix le mot de passe qu'on devait fournir pour entrer dans notre salle commune.

-«Ruse comme la Lune»

Et une porte se forma petit à petit, il poussa sans hésiter cette porte et nous demanda de rentrer, quand on le fut tous, il nous parla.

-La chambre des garçons est en bas à gauche et la chambre des filles est en bas à droite, si vous avez besoin de me parler vous n'aurez cas monter l'escalier qui est entre les deux autres. Maintenant allez vous coucher. Oh, j'oubliais... Bienvenue chez vous.

Je me dirigea avec Lisa vers notre dortoir après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lysan'. Notre valise était au pied de notre lit, la chambre était ronde, le papier était vert émeraude, le sol était fait dans un bois sombre comme le bois des lits à Baldaquins où des tentures argenté étaient installées pour nous offrir de l'intimité alors que la couverture était en soie verte. Je pris mon pyjama et mes affaires de beauté avant de me diriger en première vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche, bien que j'aurais put prendre un bain, me sécha et m'habilla avant de sortir, de souhaité bonne nuit à Lisa et Yuky qui sont mes seules camarades de chambres, et de m'effondrer sur mon lit me recouvrant et fermant les rideaux. Une affirmation tourna dans ma tête avant de m'endormir...

Je suis chez moi.

**A suivre...**

**OoOoOoO**

TADA! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas le chapitre 2 est bien sous vos yeux, on va dire c'est mon petit cadeau de début de ce mois de décembre:) Je trouve que ce chapitre est plus long non?

Laissez une petite Review pour encourager la pauvre auteure qui va essayée, j'ai bien dit ESSAYE, de faire un petit OS pour noël, mais je ne promet vraiment rien à ce propos.

Sinon à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3: Espèce de Peste.

BIZOUS!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre

**Auteure:** MWA !

**Rating:** T pour toutes cette saison

**Genre:** Romantique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part DracoxEmma et HarryxGinny

**Résumé:** « Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persiste. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de «Mangemort» et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Alice Malfoy, Carry Potter, Lucie & Lucile & Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont A MOI !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 3. je m'excuse de cette semaine de retard mais ayant été malade comme pas possible toute cette semaine je n'ai put que le poster aujourd'hui. Le chapitre 4 sera normalement bien poster dimanche prochain ainsi que les autres. Je remercie encore ma nouvelle bêta qui a corriger ce chapitre, Mebelyne-Chan!

Bien je vous laisse donc, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3: Espèce de Peste!**

Je me réveilla quand mon stupide réveil sonna «l'alarme», c'était un petit vif d'argent (et oui pas d'or) que Père m'a acheté pour être sûr que je serais toujours à l'heure en cours, car ce petit objet me sert en quelque sorte de montre. Je sortis de la chaleur de mes draps en soie pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, les filles n'étaient pas encore réveiller, quand je passa la porte, je me jetais littéralement dans la douche italienne fait de marbre blanc où juste à côté il y avait une baignoire enterré, enfin baignoire est un euphémisme, c'est plutôt une sorte de jacuzzi. La salle de bain était dans des tons clairs, le blanc et le vert pâle régnait en maître dans cette salle. Quand je sortis enfin de la douche, car j'y était resté pendant trente minutes, j'enfilai mon uniforme en quatrième vitesse et donna un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux rebelles après avoir fait le nécessaire de toilette. Je sortis de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Lisa qui me fit un grand sourire pour me saluer et qui rentras directement dans la salle que je venais de quitter. Je me décida donc d'aller attendre les filles et Lysander dans la salle commune mais je pris bien sûr un livre pour patienter, « l ».

La salle commune était grande, quelques personnes auraient put dire qu'elle était austère à cause du manque de fenêtre et de couleur distinctive et chaleureuse, mais moi je la trouvait chaleureuse, elle ressemblait un peu à une pièce dans le manoir Malfoy qui est très sombre mais qui détient mille et un trésors. Je m'assis sur un sofa noir devant une cheminé d'allumer, lisant mon livre quand dix minutes plus tard un blond écervelé aux yeux jaunes me sauta dessus en criant «BANZAI!», vous l'aurez compris, Lysander venait de m'écraser de tout son poids en me faisant pleins de bisous partout, un vrai écervelé je vous dit, bref, je le remis vite fait à sa place... Enfin, j'ai essayé, je vous jure, mais il a gagné et je me suis retrouvée sur ses jambes à attendre les filles... Qui heureusement arrivèrent vite... C'est de l'ironie, elles arrivèrent TRENTES MINUTES PLUS TARD.

M'enfin, on se dirigea tout en chuchotant vers la grande salle où on s'installa directement au milieu de la table, les filles à côté, Lisa en face de moi et Lysan' à ma droite.

La table était couverte de nourriture meilleur les uns que les autres, mais ce matin, j'avais une envie de raisin, donc je pris un pain au raisin, un muffin au raisin, une tartine couverte de confiture de raisin, un jus de raisin, un thé au raisin et un chocolat chaud... avec un arrière goût de raisin. Quand on finit tous de petit-déjeuné, on prit notre emploie du temps qui était au bout de la table, on commençait par deux heures de potions avec le professeur Slughorn en commun avec les Gryffondors... Ok... Donc, on partit pour les cachots et on arriva les premiers devant la salle de cours, on s'assit donc par terre tout en continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres, quand enfin tout le monde fut arriver, le professeur nous fit rentrer et nous laissa nous asseoir où on désirait donc Lysander et moi on s'assit à côté.

La journée est flou pour moi, je ne me rappelle presque rien, je sais juste que Potter c'est vu être chouchouté comme pas possible alors que moi, on essayait de m'oublier, en faites, on essayait d'oublier la maison Serpentard. Ça m'a tellement choqué que j'ai demandé au préfet de ma maison, pourquoi ils nous ignoraient, il n'a put que me dire que c'était comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'il valait mieux que je fasses comme tous, profil bas. Mais, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, alors avec Lysander, Lisa et Yuky, on a mis un plan en marche, à Halloween ils pourront pas ne pas nous voir, foie de Serpentard et Malfoy, mais jusqu'à ce moment, laissons Potter prendre toute la gloire...

On était le soir du trente octobre et en m'endormant, je pût penser qu'une chose avant de m'endormir, avant que la vengeance soit complète, cette Carry Potter...

Espèce de Peste !

**A Suivre...**

**OoOoOoO**

Voilà le chapitre 3 sortit, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ainsi que mes followers à qui j'espère ce chapitre plaira encore.

A la semaine prochaine pour la sorite du chapitre 4: BONBONS!.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre

**Auteure:** MWA !

**Rating:** T pour toutes cette saison

**Genre:** Romantique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part DracoxEmma et HarryxGinny

**Résumé:** « Alice Malfoy rentre à Poudlard 11ans après la guerre. Le temps a passé mais les anciennes rivalités persiste. Comment faire quand vous êtes fille de «Mangemort» et que votre seule choix est de rentrer dans un moule qui vous convient pas? Bien sûr. Vous vous battez... »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Alice Malfoy, Carry Potter, Lucie & Lucile & Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont A MOI !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 4. Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard, mais regarder, surprise c'est le lendemain de noël que je le poste. Le chapitre 5 sera normalement bien poster dimanche. Je remercie encore chewii bêta qui a corriger ce chapitre, Frisondor!

Bien je vous laisse donc, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 4: BONBONS!**

**31 octobre, 6h30**

Je me réveillais en grommelant envers ce foutu réveil que je voulais exploser sur le mur, mais c'est que c'est intelligent ces bestioles, il s'est enfui en quatrième vitesse dès qu'il a vu mon regard assassin. Je finis donc par me lever de mauvaise grâce et me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je pris une longue douche laissant l'eau chaude me réveiller. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain dans mon peignoir argenté, je croisais les regards mal lunés de mes autres camarades de chambres, au moins je n'étais pas toute seule à avoir ce regard de tueur le matin quand je me levais. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour me préparer en me demandant si on allait avoir notre jour de repos pour Halloween...

**7h45**

On sortit de notre salle commune en chuchotant, joyeusement dira-t-on, en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Quand on arriva devant la porte, on croisa Potter et sa clique, elle en chef, accompagnée de ses toutous fidèles, j'en bavai de dégoût... Enfin pas pour tous, je bavai plutôt d'envie devant ce Gryffondor, d'un an de plus que moi, aux cheveux noir et orange aujourd'hui, Teddy Lupin, j'ai réussis à avoir son nom par plusieurs stratagèmes. M'enfin, Lucie et Lucile arrivèrent et Lucie se dirigea vers nous sans accorder un seul regard à leur clique alors que Lucile, elle, resta avec eux, la traîtresse... Lorcan qui parlait avec, (justement) Lupin, s'excusa et se dirigea vers nous pour nous saluer. Ils étaient tout les deux les seuls à savoir notre plan. Nous avons passé la porte devant eux, la tête haute et nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos tables respectives. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une envie de cerise, donc je pris sur la table tout ce qui en faisait référence et je mangeai tout en discutant de politique avec mes camarades de maison.

**8h30**

La sous-directrice se leva et commença à parler après avoir demandé le silence.

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 octobre et comme vous devez le savoir, le jour d' Halloween. Normalement, Halloween ou pas, vous auriez dût avoir cours. Mais, le professeur Malfoy, a fait une réclamation auprès de la directrice et moi-même pour avoir aucun cours aujourd'hui et d'avoir la possibilité de faire un bal spécial Halloween ce soir.

Beaucoup de personnes accueillirent cette nouvelle festive et joyeuse. Beaucoup furent même surpris que ça soit même mon père qui le propose, moi, au contraire, j'en étais sûr qu'il le demanderai. Halloween au manoir était une tradition, on se déguisait avec nos plus belles capes et chapeaux et on allait tous ensemble dans le monde Moldu pour prendre des bonbons selon les coutumes Moldu, puis on revenait au manoir où on organisait un grand bal avec presque toute la communauté sorcière anglaise. J'ai toujours aimé cette fête grâce à ça.

Puis aussi, je l'avais mis au courant de notre plan et il a évidemment accepté de nous aider donc la suite de son annonce ne devrait pas nous surprendre.

-Mais vous devinez que la grande salle ne peut accueillir autant de personne que la fête le permet, et, ne voulant pas interdire à des personnes à causes de leurs âges cette soirée on s'est mis d'accord pour que ceux qui veulent rentrer ce soir dans cette salle devront avoir soit, un bonbons de la couleurs de leurs maison, soit cinq bonbons de la couleurs blanc ou noir. Et cette chasse commence... Maintenant !

Tout le monde courra vers la sortie sauf ceux qui étaient au courant de notre plan et qui était donc sûr d'être de la partie car mon père avait bien sûr prévu des bonbons pour nous, mais s'il y a d'autre Serpentard qui peuvent entrer, je suis sûr qu'ils nous suivront quand ils auront compris où on voudra en venir. Je regardai donc les personnes encore assise et me regardant, cette flamme criant vengeance dans leurs yeux, et je me sentis fière d'avoir pût allumer cette flamme dans leurs yeux...

**19h**

C'est bon tout était en place et j'ai entendu dire que dix Serpentard seront de la partie aussi, tant mieux. Je regardais encore une fois mon costume, aucun problème de ce côté non plus, on s'est tous mis d'accord, pour qu'ils nous remarquent, il faut provoquer. Et tout le monde sait que niveau provocation, les Serpentard sont hyper doué…

Nos déguisements paraissaient simples, mais pourtant…

**23h30**

La fête allait se terminer, mais vu que nous avions vérifié que personne n'était sorti, tous ceux qui ont réussi à rentrer ne sont pas sorti et vu que l'alcool était interdit, tout le monde était sobre même les professeurs qui devaient tous être présent.

On rentra donc dans cette salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Un peu normal en même temps, on était seize et ils n'avaient vu aucun Serpentard de toute la soirée. On rentra donc en formation, vêtus de nos capes noires et surtout avec de faux masques de Mangemort**,** ainsi qu'un faux tatouage sur le bras, manche relevée, on alla jusqu'au milieu de la salle et on se mit en cercle, nos visages dans leurs directions, Lysander et moi au milieu de ce cercle, comme s'ils nous protégeaient. Puis je levai mon bras marqué tenant ma baguette et lançai un sort que j'ai murmuré. Les lumières se fixèrent sur nous et une chanson d'arrière fond commença, le sol où nous étions, s'élevant. On commença ainsi à chanter, Lysander commençant.

_**-«**__**Naïve et faible, elle a le cœur pour me plaire.**__**  
**__**Elle m'attire et j'en crève, elle est plus qu'un mauvais rêve.**__**  
-**__**Juste une envie, le voir dans mes insomnies.**__**  
**__**Viens voler ma vie dans l'antre de mes nuits !**__**  
-**__**Je m'approche elle devrait se méfier**__**  
-**__**Je n'ai pas je n'ai pas peur je le laisse m'hypnotiser**__**  
-C**__**'est comme si elle m'offrait ses pensées**__**  
-J**__**e le laisse me blesser»**_

Et on se mit à chanter le refrain de cette chanson de _**Jena Lee, «Eternise-moi»**_ qu'on adorait tout en autant tous nos capes. J'étais en porte jarretelle et en cuir, on voulait provoquer alors on s'était tous mis en mini cuir, comme des putains, mais toujours avec la marque sur notre bras bien que nos masques soient, eux, tombés.

_**-«**__**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison, éternise-toi, éternise-moi !**__**  
**__**Condamne-moi d'un regard à saigner pour t'avoir !**__**  
**__**Éternise-toi, éternise-moi !»**_

Et à la fin je me remis à chanter pendant que les filles du groupe faisait une danse provocatrice, les garçons feront la même chose quand Lysander chantera.

_**-«**__**Rends-moi insensible ! Je ne veux plus rien ressentir !**__**  
**__**Fais de ma peine une cible ! Vise-la pour me guérir !**__**  
-**__**Sa douleur m'inspire mais je renais dans ses sourires.**__**  
**__**Comment la priver de son humanité ?**__**  
**__**Tu perdrais tout pour l'éternité !**_

_**-Fais de moi, fais de moi l'élu ! Aspire mon âme sans regret !**_

_**-Quitte à mourir pour exister**__**  
-**__**Sauve-moi d'un baiser !»**_

Et le refrain recommença et cette fois-ci tout le monde grimpa sur le piédestal.

_**-«**__**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison, éternise-toi, éternise-moi !**__**  
**__**Condamne-moi d'un regard à saigner pour t'avoir !**__**  
**__**Éternise-toi, éternise-moi !»**_

Lysander commença à chanter d'une voix envoûtante, un appel à la luxure.

_**-«**__**Elle est devenue essentielle ! Je n'ai plus le choix, elle m'appelle !**__**  
**__**Mon enfer rejoint le ciel.**_

_**-Il me glace de l'intérieur,**__**  
**__**Crucifie ma peine et mes peurs, je me sens déjà ailleurs, ailleurs !»**_

Et on chanta tous en même temps, notre marque levée vers le ciel, ce dernier refrain.

_**-«**__**Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison, éternise-toi, éternise-moi !**__**  
**__**Condamne-moi d'un regard à saigner pour t'avoir !**__**  
**__**Éternise-toi, éternise-moi !»**_

Et les lumières s'éteignirent, nous laissant juste le temps de nous enfuir de la grande salle et de rentrer dans nos dortoirs pour nous coucher.

Arrivés au niveau de mon lit où j'avais l'intention de m'étaler pour dormir, je vis un panier remplis de bonbons avec un papier dessus.

_**«Magnifique prestation, bien que j'ai faillit m'évanouir, bonne nuit.**_

_**Ton père.**_

_**P.S.:**__** Ne manges pas tout en une journée comme l'année dernière !»**_

Je souris en repensant que l'année dernière j'avais été malade pendant une semaine à cause de ça. Je me couchai donc après avoir caché mon panier dans un lieu sûr en me demandant ce qu'il allait se passer demain, mais je pensais surtout aux...

BONBONS !

**A suivre...**

**OoOoOoO**

Voilà le chapitre 4 de sortit, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ainsi que mes followers à qui j'espère ce chapitre plaira encore.

A dimanche pour la sorite du chapitre 5: Angel...


	6. Pause

Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard pour tous mes chapitres dans cette fiction mais j'ai des excuses! Voilà d'abord, les idées ne viennent plus aussi rapidement qu'avant et ensuite je passe mon brevet cette année donc je n'est plus trop le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur... Mais je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant, je la m'es juste en pause... Par contre vous avez du voir apparaître une nouvelle fiction sous le nom de «La lune s'éteint» qui est la VRAI suite de mon OS «Pourquoi Moi?» mais qui elle sera une fiction mensuelle ce qui me permettra d'écrire car j'adore ça ET de réviser mon brevet.

Je m'excuse encore pour ce désagrément et je vous préviendrez dès que cette fiction sera repris.

**SoS – Snake of Silver**


End file.
